I've got my angel now
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: Songfic to Beyonce's 'Halo'. The Cullens have left for a short hunting trip, and when Bella is bored and has the sudden urge to dance, she does and her thoughts wander. Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! Bella.x.Edward!


**Hey guys! Just a one-shot I've been working on for a day or two. **

**Hope you enjoy, and check out my other Twilight stories! And if you like NCIS, check out those stories too!**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or the song 'Halo' by Beyonce. No copy right is intended.**

* * *

><p>I was bored. Bored to say the least.<p>

I was staying over at the Cullen's for the weekend, while Charlie was on a fishing trip with some friends from the force.

But the thing was, the Cullen's had gone out on a quick hunting trip, and would be due back around 5:00pm.

It was now 2:28pm.

I went down the basement of the Cullen home, or as I had been told to call it 'my home' and found the games room. Mostly ever occupied by Emmett and Jasper. They were really big kids at heart.

The room was huge. Filled with multiple TV's, arcade games, computer games, stereo and film systems, many leather sofa's and a recent addition, a popcorn machine exceptionally for me. Of course I had fought against them buying it, but when Jasper and Emmett tied me to a kitchen chair and left to buy the machine, I had no choice.

I suddenly got the sudden feeling to dance, this was rare for me to feel, but I just _needed_ to dance.

Letting my stubbornness and urge take over, I slowly and carefully moved the games and sofa's and TV's out of the way, so if all went wrong nothing would be damaged due to my clumsiness.

Turning the stereo on, I connected it to my Ipod and selected a song. No more than 2 seconds had passed when the music began blaring loudly through the speakers and I made my way to the centre of the temporary dance floor.

I hadn't felt this urge in over 10 years, but suddenly dancing was all I could think about, and I wanted to perform.

"_Remember those walls I built, Well baby their tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound"._

The lyrics spoke to me, as I turned and span in the air. I had built walls against Edward, not letting him in, somehow stopping him from reading my thoughts. But I never put up a fight when he wanted me to talk and find out information when I was upset, or most of the time he could just tell by the look in my eyes. I'd never protested.

"_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now"._

I had never had a doubt about letting in him, letting him know everything about me, letting him protect me, to love me.

He'd always described himself as a monster, and every time I heard him say it, tears formed in my eyes. Edward was _my_ angel, but it was always _me_ in the light of _his_ halo, me always needing to be saved or some ridiculous thing like that.

"_Its like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, it's a risk that I'm taking, I'm never gonna shut you out"._

When I'd met Edward and his family, I'd been awakened from the sleep form I'd been. I'd never been enthusiastic about anything, apart from reading, just tumbling through my life, never taking a second glance.

As I flew across the floor I knew I had Edward breaking rules, and the family breaking rules, by me, a _human_, knowing about the secret of _them_ _being vampires. _But it was a risk I was taking, a risk with my life, and a risk my family was taking. I was never going to shut them out, never face something without them, my choices affected them to, _my family!_

"_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see you halo, Your know you're my saving grace"._

These days, well, ever since I'd met Edward I'd been surrounded by him, everything I see reminds me of him, I feel him, even when he's not there. He wormed his way into my heart and I never wanted him to worm his way out, again.

Edward believes he is a monster. I don't. He's my angel. I can see his halo, I see it all the time. The love, care, protection, happiness, he brings to me and his family is impeccable, he is our saving grace.

"_Your everything I need and more, Its written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away"._

Edward was all I needed, and with him be brought even more love for me, from his family. Correction, our family. I can always feel his halo, always feel how kind and caring and generous his is, I pray he never changes. I know he won't.

"_I can feel you halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo, I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo"._

I always see and feel his halo.

"_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night, You're the only one I want, Think I'm addicted to your light"._

He had hit me stronger than a ray of sun, there I was, in the dreary town of Forks, thinking I'd never find something exciting, something worth hanging onto, I just thought I sleep my way through my time there, until I met Edward.

He helped me in my darkest nights, those were when he was gone, he wasn't even there, but _somehow, something _kept me going.

Edward is the only one I would ever want, I could never see myself with someone else, nor would I ever want to. I'm addicted to him, to his light…

"_I'd swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling, gravity can't forget, to pull back to the ground again"._

After Edward left, I swore I'd never fall for some else, the idea made me feel physically sick, but somehow I feel for Jacob. But on the other hand, I didn't. At least not to the massive extent I do with Edward.

I'd never fully felt the feeling of falling with Jacob, I don't think I even felt it at all, but I loved Jacob, just not in the way he wanted me to.

But the gravity never did forget, can't forget, and pulled me back to Edward, back to my safe haven, back to reality, back to Edward's love.

"_Feels like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breaking, it's the risk that I'm taking, I'm never gonna shut you out._

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo, Pray it won't fade away._

_Your everything I need and more, Its written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

_I can feel you halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo, I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, Baby I can see your halo, Pray it won't fade away._

_Your everything I need and more, Its written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

_I can feel you halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo, I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_I can feel you halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo, I can feel your halo, halo, halo, I can see your halo, halo, halo._

I continued to dance throughout the song, throughout my thoughts, twirling and pivoting, up on my toes, just moving to the music. Feeling the sense of pure relaxation and bliss I used to feel when I danced, or when I was with Edward. But unfortunately Edward was not here, so dancing had to settle and be second place.

As the song came to an end, my dancing slowed, and eventually I was sat on the ground, panting out of breath.

I heard a small gasp, so quiet I wasn't if sure it was there, but when I turned my head, I almost died right there, on the spot, at what I saw.

Edward standing on the basement stairs, Rose, Alice and Esme with their significant others all piled together, going up and up the steps.

No one knew what to do at first, bar Alice, but she never did anything, just look at me with wonder and amazement, as did all the others.

Minutes had gone by and still no-one had said anything, the silence was deafening.

"Someone, please say something" I mumbled, blushing and looking down to the floor I was still sat on.

Then, she exploded.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! NOT EVEN I WAS EXPECTING THIS! YOUR SOOOOOO GOOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Alice squealed, zooming down the stairs, sweeping me up from the floor and engulfing me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Alice, struggling…..to…..breath" I spluttered, and she giggled, and let me go.

"Sorry, bells" she grinned, she didn't sound sorry.

"Bella, dear, your magnificent" Esme cried, wrapping her arms around me, but not as tight as Alice had. I was relaxed, I'd never felt like this around Renee, she was always bouncing around and had never fully considered me. I know she loves me, and I know so does Esme, but Esme was controlled, but could have fun when she wanted to, but would always put her children before herself, and now I was apart of their family too.

I blushed, not knowing how to answer her.

"BELLS YOU LITTLE FAIRY! YOU COULD GIVE ALICE A RUN FOR HER MONEY! COME'ER" Emmett boomed, his arms around my thighs, picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed, and laughed some more when Esme sternly told him to stop after the 40th spin, as I was not a strong as a vampire, and he sulked, mumbling "yes mom" and returning me to earth.

"Very good, Bella" Rosalie gave her short opinion and smile to go with it, I had to smile back. Rose was quickly accepting I was officially joining the family in a few short weeks, and maybe even happy about it. I knew she was happy her family wouldn't be at risk any more as I would be the same species, I just hoped that one day we could be real close, like sisters.

"Bella, I must say, y'all just all' right as a dancer" Jasper drawled in his country accent, grinning at me when he felt my embarrassment and bowed his head and his form of affection, as hugging wasn't a possibility at the moment. He was more controlled, but we thought it was safe to wait until I was vampire, and then he could give me all the hugs he wanted.

"Bella, such a beautiful dancer, and so gracious, if only you were as graceful while walking" Carlisle smiled, giving me a one arm hug around my shoulders, the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I blushed, looking down and biting my lip.

I kissed Carlisle's cheek and left and wandered over to Edward, who was still standing, frozen with awe.

"Hey" I whispered, placing my hand against his cheek, stroking softly.

He stayed still, but his eyes filled with recognition, "You never said you could dance?"

I smiled softly, "No".

"Why?"

"I don't know, guess I was embarrassed, never thought I was any good" I answered truthfully. Edward had taken me over to one of the leather sofa's, and the family had went back upstairs.

"Good is not the word for it, love" Edward smiled, placing me in his lap.

I blushed, for the hundredth time in the hour, and tried to look down but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Your blush is beautiful, I've told you so many times" he mumbled, and I shuffled in his lap so I was fully facing him, my legs tucked under and side-to-side with Edward's.

"I just needed something to do, I was bored and then I got the sudden urge to dance, so I did" I said, running my hands through his bronze hair, I loved his hair.

"I thought you hadn't danced since your were twelve?"

"I hadn't, I guess I just…remembered?"

"Maybe" Edward smiled, and lifted me off his lap, then he stood up, placed my feet on his, and we began to dance.

As we swept past the stereo Edward pressed the player and somehow 'Clair de Lune' began playing.

"I finally get my dance with you, to this song" Edward murmured, leaning his forehead on mine.

"I guess…I guess I was just nervous to dance".

"There was clearly no need to be nervous", he gave me his crooked grin, and my heart skipped a beat, literally.

His grin just became ten times bigger.

I playfully slapped his arm, "Don't add any points to your ego, my heart has to take a break now-and-then, just misses a beat, its nothing about you!"

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "You are always going to be a bad liar, Isabella".

I shivered and it was a good thing Edward had his arm wrapped gently around my waist, because my legs gave out from under me.

Edward leaned down and I could his breath on my face, "I think that's enough dancing for one day".

I breathed in his delicious scent, "Yeah".

Suddenly, my lips met Edwards of their own accord, and his coolness cooled my flustered body. I melted against him, and his hand slowly caressed my lower back and my ran through his now much wilder bronze hair.

We pulled away when the voice of Emmett echoed through the room, "Well, if Bells dancing leads to this, then maybe we should all leave".

I turned to see his grinning face, sarcastic, with the laughing family in tow.

Annoying, but I would never and could never, change them.


End file.
